Victubia
by luckycloud9
Summary: If this had a few more genres then it would include family horror and supernatural. possibly romance later on. God damn I wish mangaminx, krismpro and the late night crew were in the characters option. T for swearing
1. Some investigation

Victubia

* * *

This is the story of the world of Victubia

where crazy shit happens just about all the time

We start with our favorite paranormal investigator Lord pewdiepie( or Felix if you prefer ) searching for whatever odd or terrifying could be found in this mansion that just _seems _to be haunted.

" Hmmm " he hummed " wonder just what might pop up and try to kill me this time " little did he know something already was. He heard shuffling and the sound of tiny feet on wood behind him. He turned around just to see a macabre, disembodied head. Little to no strands of hair were littering its skull. The bare bone could be seen on many spots. Its mouth opened to reveal several sets of jagged rotten teeth. One fell out and revealed itself as not a tooth but a hermit crab. Lord pewds could do nothing but scream... like a little girl

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH H! "

The head was laughing. Yes laughing at him. That laugh was the same laugh that made the hearts of many women in victubia melt. The golden voice that would have wooed the queen if only she wasn't interested in her adviser. Slowly the macabre head morphed into a white armless and strangely cute little creature with a strand of baby hair on it's head.

" Sup' " It said.

" GODDAMNIT CRY YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME FOR GOD'S SAKE! " He shouted at the little thing

" Oh pewds " It coolly said as it morphed again into a handsome man with chocolate brown hair, a red vest with a symbol that had the words victubia on it over a black shirt that went up to the elbows, black gloves, black pants and leather shoes and unfortunately his face was covered by a porcelain white mask with a poker face on it. He set his head on his hands and propped his elbows on the table where just awhile ago he was a monster head

" you know I love to scare you " he said with that sexy voice of his. Pewds sighed and continued looking around while talking with his masked friend.

" So I'm guessing that this whole mansion thing is just a ruse to get me to hear what you're going to say "

" ehhhhh not entirely but listen " he said

" minxy's inviting a lot of people over to the late night and I'm asking you to come with "

Pewdie pondered for a few seconds and then came to a decision. He turned around to face his friend only to find he was alone.

" cry? cry? " he looked around warily. Slowly cry lowered himself from the ceiling right behind pewds.

" boo " what followed was pewds screaming like a little girl again and throwing his arms up in the air and hitting cry in the face sending him cartwheeling backwards in the air and running out the door leaving cry rubbing his mask and repairing it with magic. He yelled over to pewds

" SO IS THAT A YES? "

* * *

**So what'ya think about it? also if you haven't heard of cry's voice go to youtube and search cry reads. Also I don't know how to pm so please tell gabbi that I'm asking for permission to use vitubia in this fanfic. I will continue this.**

**I WILL CONTINUE THIS GOD DAMNIT!**


	2. Disturbing Images

Yo whats up'?

* * *

Everything was normal

Or at least as normal as it got in this hectic in this place

With daily reports of haunting's and possessions here and there

Toasty news was responsible for scaring the living daylights out of people by reporting these strange truths

And Lord Ken was the lead reporter for it's paranormal section

Apparently he was getting stressed with the daily routine of coming back with nothing. Maybe it was his fault but he blamed the ghosts for being camera shy. He sat down with a huff on his desk and hung his head in defeat.

" I give up " he said and was on the verge of breaking when suddenly a very familiar voice came from the doorway of his office. " Come on you can't give up just like that? "

He looked up to see his best friend and drinking buddy cry leaning on the doorway and he was greeted by a simple.

" Sup'? " cry greeted and made his way to the interested Ken more about his friends sudden arrival was that he was carrying a letter with him. It meant either 1. He was gonna ask for another _loan _or 2. It was for him. Apparently it was reason number 2. Cry got to his desk and slid the letter over to Ken. He opened it with curiosity and suspicion for there were other times this happened and the contents of the letter were miniature scary-faced cry guys. The letter revealed to contain a fancy floral outline around the main body. On it read

_Dearest Lord Ken_

_I Queen Minx invite you to a night of crazed hijinks and looney antics at the late night._

_You're presence is requested along with Lord Pewdiepie, Lady Marzia and of course myself and my adviser Krism._

_I expect to see you at 9 'o' clock sharp tonight for food, drinks and fun._

_Dearly Queen Minx_

" Huh? " he looked collectively at cry. " Did you arrange this or something? " he inquired. Cry shook his head " It was her idea and she convinced me with her _womanly wiles " _he wiggled his fingers to add dramatic effect. He took a second to imagine but was cut off by cry pressing his index finger and thumb against his forehead. An image popped up of Minx pushing cry against a wall and shamelessly pressing her body against his while politely ( yet seductively ) asking to have the bar for a celebration tonight. The image faded as cry released his grip on Ken's head and Ken just watched him in horror. " She did that?! " he asked " uhuh "

" I thought she was lesbian " " I know but well boobs are still boobs " Ken slumped back in his chair palming his forehead and just trying to decipher what Minx's plans were Unfortunately even the skilled journalist was not able to determine what her true intentions were. He was so focused on that thought he was startled as cry got out of his seat and started making his way out the door.

" Remember 9 'o' clock sharp alright? "

" yeah 9 sharp okay "

And cry closed the door behind him as he exited with a click.


	3. Deadly Marzia and her chainsaw

Hello loyal readers!

Heres another chapter of victubia

Ya' know it's weird writing something when it's probably not gonna be read until like a couple of hours after you post it.

Well...

Bai

* * *

Another day another dress. Hehe that's funny. Marzia thought on that as she made her way to her shop Cutiepie Marzia. It's the number one place in Victubia to get you're clothes. Everyone was waiting excitedly as she opened the doors to her shop. As soon as the doors were open they were about to rush in when. " Stop! " they all stopped when they heard her calling. They looked over to her in fear. Why fear you ask cause the last time someone tried to cause trouble she was chasing them out of the place carrying a cute little chainsaw with her. So you can guess why they're afraid. She looked at them for a while before stating " be careful some of you have kids in there " they all sighed in relief and some mothers looked to her with grateful smiles on they're faces. She smiled back at them with care.

Later sometime in midday some thugs walked up to cause some trouble. They walked up to the counter giving dirty looks to anyone they could. They stopped before the counter to an annoyed looking Marzia.

" What do you want? "

" Listen lady this place is _pretty _popular nowadays so sometimes some thugs'll probably try to cause some trouble. Am I right guys? "

A grumble of approval came from his cronies. " Right. so they might cause trouble so you may want some protection " He motioned some of his friends to do some wrecking. " Like this! " He slammed his fist into the counter breaking it.

" Or like this? " One of them said tipping over a shelf and almost squishing a mother and her son Luckily they managed to get out of the way. They continued causing havoc until they heard the distinct sound of a chainsaw being revved up. They turned around to the smell of gasoline and bloody death to see the sweet lookning girl from earlier holding a chainsaw in her hands. She had an evil look in her eyes. One that just screamed I'm going to tear out you're organs and send them to you're children. The next thing they knew they were running for their lives. Some were missing shoes, others were clinging to one another for dead life as they ran. But before they were out of earshot the leader screamed " YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS LADY I SWEAR " but with the panic in his voice it was hard to take him seriously. She was breathing heavily wiping the sweat from her brow. She took a deep breath and let it out. She repeated the process twice more then went inside. As she did she found the whole place a complete mess. Stands and shelves were toppled over. People were injured too. She let out an exasperated sigh and whistled. Out came her employee Mr. chair.

" Yes madam? " he asked politely

" Mr. chair can you ask Stephano to help you clean up this mess? "

" With pleasure ma'am " and then he disappeared only to reappear with another employee. A blonde just like Pewds but only taller than him by a few inches. He was still half asleep. He raised a hand to cover his mouth as he yawned. He spoke with a crisp french accent.

" Ay caramba what happened here. Thugs again? " he asked her questioningly. She replied with a nod.

" Marzia you know Felix will kill us if you got hurt "

" But I didn't get hurt "

" Well you could have "

" I handled myself fine! "

Mr. chair viewed the scene from afar pushing up a pillar and repairing it with magic. He sighed and shook his head at the two of them. ' Those two are like brother and sister. Always bickering and what not ' he thought. He smiled to himself and sighed again while sweeping up dust. ' But thats just one of the things that make us a family too '.

Later that night

They were headed to the Late night with Pewdie. He kept talking about how cry gave him an extremely unnerving jumpscare awhile ago. But all Marzia could think of is why Minx would want them to gather up here. Usually it only involves the Crew, her and her adviser but this time it involves them too. They even met up with ken along the way. Just what is happening?


End file.
